


Dirty Pretty

by carnivorouslamb



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Character Death, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Please don't let that put you off, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, Top Frank Iero, kind of, not sure if that tag really apllies but just in case, the relationships with girls are not long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorouslamb/pseuds/carnivorouslamb
Summary: It's not ideal to have an attraction to your brother's best friend but Gerard isn't going to let that get in his way.





	Dirty Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i'm going to be honest and say this is all over the place but i'm working on getting better and just wanted to write about Gerard getting fucked. my rush to get it done today also made it sloppy but anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!

It's not ideal to have an attraction to your brother's best friend but nevertheless, Gerard has managed to get himself right into that situation. He can only feel sorry that he doesn't care and will get his hands on Frank Iero no matter what Steven thinks.

-

The problem with Gerard's plan to get Frank is that he has absolutely no experience and cried the last time he was approached by a boy. He's also never spoken a word to Frank and is already weirdly obsessed with him. 

Gerard met Frank when Steven had brought him over for a video game session in the basement. Gerard had been painting his nails on the floor, decked out in a pink robe and feeling like he had crawled his way from hell back onto earth and then run over a few times when the boys had entered with no warning.

He honest to god shrieked and ran from the room, nevermind that his nails were ruined he really couldn't deal with someone witnessing him in such a rough shape. He could care less what some lousy twenty something year old (assuming Frank was since Steven himself was twenty-three) thought about his appearance but his own vanity would haunt him with the memory of such a horrible event.

-

He didn't return until he was vaguely presentable and introduced himself as Gee Way, the prettiest of the Way's (his mama not included) from his perch on arm of the couch. Frank had glanced at him quickly and returned to looking at the television before shooting his gaze back and letting his eyes linger on Gerard's thighs.

He raised an eyebrow at the shorts and smirked, "Guess I wouldn't argue with you then. I'm Frank and you, darling, truly are the prettiest thing I have ever seen."

Gee scoffed despite his sudden urge to squirm and left the room, ignoring Steven's fake gags and the flush in his cheeks.

-

Frank shows up a lot and it's a clear indicator that he has no life and probably lives in his mother's basement. Gerard thinks that he's a bad influence on Steven and should be banned from the house to prevent any contact between Frank and the Way family.

It definitely doesn't have to do with a blossoming crush.  
Gerard doesn't know what it says about him if he's already ass over tit for someone just because they looked at his thighs like some big weirdo. Maybe it's his curse for being so pretty.

Or maybe the lack of attention as child really messed him up and left him with some serious mental and emotional issues that he'll ignore because they are irrelevant.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gee blinks out of his reverie and blinks dazedly at Frank's perplexed facial expression. "Huh?" he says eloquently. Maybe he should keep the contemplations of his own mental wellbeing for some other time of the day.

"I asked what you were thinking." Frank states slowly. Gee thinks he looks like he doesn't want to know anymore.

So of course, he's going to tell him.

"I'm doing just fine and dandy," Gee smiles like he wouldn't rather be using his time to do things that actually matter and like he actually answered the question. "How are you doing?" he asks in return.

Frank finishes pouring his glass of juice and is screwing the cap back onto the carton when he says, "Maybe the question isn't how I'm doing but who I'm doing."

Gerard leaves.

\- 

They're in the basement with Steven when Frank just so casually mentions the girl he last fucked. Her name was Lee or Lane or something as equally as stupid.

"No, you don't get it, she was screaming, and I felt like I was murdering her." Frank slurs, way past drunk at this point.

"Well you may as well have, she's probs scarred after having to see your face for an extended amount of time." Gee mumbles. He doesn't know why he's acting this way, maybe it's puberty. Never mind that he's nineteen, he could be a late bloomer or something.

Frank and Steven continue talking animatedly, or well, as animatedly as a pair of slow drunks can with one another.

"Did you know Gee once ran away when a boy asked him out?" Steven says suddenly, "He didn't come out of his room for two days." He starts to laugh like the big idiot he is, god, even his laugh sounds dumb. 

Frank is grinning in his bean bag chair, looking like he's making something out of his life or something as equally pleasing as that. Is it too childish to hope that he pisses himself and then drowns in it?

Nah.

"Did you know Steven threw up on the first girl who ever kissed him?" Two can play at that game. "He also knocked out the first time he tried to stick his dick into someone?" maybe he's having too much fun.

"At least I actually ended up doing it with someone." 

The room goes quiet. 

Every time his lack of a romantic life is mentioned people act like he was diagnosed with a terminal illness, it's really not a big deal. Sort of. Kind of.

Frank stares at Gee like he's grown a butt on his face. Not that that would be necessary, his is already the best in the west. Not that that New Jersey is in the west. Well unless you're talking about the hemispheres. Is America even in the western hemisphere?

Gerard is tired of the staring, well, not really, he does like the attention after all. He raises an eyebrow and stares at Frank, he's good at staring contests.

That was a lie he immediately feels his face start to flush, Frank looks like he wouldn't mind murdering him right then and there. Thinking about Frank's earlier comparison maybe that wasn't the best thought.

Perhaps he should pursue a magician's career if he's this eager to disappear from every conversation with Frank.

-

They were in the kitchen the first time it happens. Gerard was swinging himself around on his stool, feeling particularly pissy and ready to start a riot. Steven of course was out and about because his presence isn't needed, and he is always conveniently nowhere near Gerard and Frank.

And Frank was doing Frank stuff.

Gerard glared at him from where he was sitting, projecting your anger onto people who didn't cause it isn't very healthy but who cares, we all die anyway. He wasn't angry over anything rational either but whatever, that doesn't matter either. 

"This is where you ask me why I'm so upset and how you can make me feel better." Gerard breaks the silence, god, Frank really can be so rude sometimes. If Gerard wasn't here, he would have never learned common courtesy.

He stares at Frank expectantly, choosing to ignore the way he rolls his eyes even though it was really rude. "Well?"

Frank finally stares up from where he's doing whatever he's doing, he looks wholly unimpressed, but Gee's issues matter the most right now. He looks like he's not going to ask but thinks better of it and finally asks, "Why are you so upset and what can I do to lift your mood?"

"Never mind, you said it too flatly, now I don’t want to answer anymore." Gerard moves to get up, smirking at Frank's clear exasperation. Messing with people is fun.

He pauses when his wrist is grasped suddenly, whirling around to face a very frustrated looking Frank. "What?"

"Why?" he starts, "Why do you do this to me all the time? You're clearly pushing my buttons, what do you want? You're driving me fucking crazy!" he looks half crazed, it is a possibility that Gerard went a little too far.

So, he starts laughing.

Frank becomes furious, he releases Gerard's wrist and grabs Gerard's waist instead and jerks him forward, connecting their lips. Gerard shuts up immediately, docile as any newborn creature. He wraps his arms around Frank's shoulders and moans into his mouth, his hard work is starting to pay off. 

When Gerard starts sliding his hand down Frank's chest in favor of going south, Frank groans. Gee's body feels like one big bruise and he needs something to soothe the ache. He unbuttons Frank's jeans and finally gets his hand around his dick, all the porn he's watched is coming in handy. Pun intended.

"Wait, wait, Gee-," Frank tries to say despite his inability to control himself and stop biting at Gerard's lips. Gerard rolls his eyes and places his free hand on Frank's own hand, leading it down the curve of his spine to cup his ass. It shuts him up immediately, he has no time for hesitation, this chance may never present itself again.

Gerard disconnects from Frank for a second, "Let's go to my room." He starts leading him upstairs and locks the door once they’re inside. He pushes Frank to the edge of his bed and drops to his knees. He fumbles to pull Frank's jeans down, feeling a little frantic now that this is really happening. 

Frank gently puts his hands on his shoulders, "Hey, it’s okay," he cups Gee's chin in his hand and kisses him softly, "There's no need to rush."

Gerard calms significantly, he slowly pulls down Frank's boxers and his throat goes dry once he sees his erection. He's never sucked a cock before, much less looked at someone else’s beside his own. He looks up at Frank meekly, suddenly feeling shy and vulnerable. Frank stares back at him tenderly, intensifying the feeling a hundred times.

"I've never done this before," Gerard mumbles as he wraps his hands around Frank's cock, "So ' laugh." As he lowers his head to take the head into his mouth, Frank threads his fingers through his hair, encouraging him.

Once it's in Gerard's mouth he sighs, "Good, you're doing good." It doesn't taste as strange as he thought it would, Gerard pulls back and licks at the slit, shivering when Frank moans out a low, 'fuck." Feeling a bit more confident, Gerard takes it back into his mouth, taking it deeper and sucking softly. He could feel his own dick twitching between his own thighs, a low heat traveling through his stomach.

he looks up at Frank, flushing when he makes eye contact with him, he drops his eyes back down and tries to take more of his cock into his mouth. when he gags, Frank reassuringly pats at his head, “you’re doing so good darling, you don’t have to take it all."

Gerard pulls off, wincing at the rawness he cold already feels in his throat. he clears it before saying, 'you could fuck my throat if you want." he pauses before adding, 'I want you to."

Frank shudders and is more forceful when he curls his fingers back into Gerard’s hair, he shoves his face down into his lap, hissing when Gerard has his dick back into his mouth. he doesn't pull him all the way down like Gerard thought he would so he wraps his hand around his dick again, pumping what he can’t quite reach yet.

Frank is moaning above him, the sounds travel straight to his dick, so Gee rubs his thighs together, hoping to get some sort of friction. he moans when Frank starts fucking his mouth harder, he could feel his own cock aching even more. 

he ignores when Frank starts warning him that he's close, he cups his hand around his balls and keeps his mouth on Frank, whining when he feels his come fill his mouth. he feels himself twitch in his jeans and sobs around Frank's dick as he comes untouched. he pulls off and stares at Frank with teary eyes, feeling destroyed. he licks the come off his lower lip before allowing Frank to help him up. 

Gerard's helped out of his clothes, feeling needy all of a sudden. he accepts Frank's soft kisses and allows himself to be tucked into his bed after being cleaned up. Frank's reassurances that he did good calm him and he falls asleep with Frank petting his hair, taking great comfort in his presence.

-

Gerard was reborn. he is a new person, he is invincible and is the baddest bitch in the universe. he cannot be stopped. 

who knew sucking someone’s dick could change you, he's become a better person.

too bad he's at work otherwise his energy could have been focused on something much better than smiling at rude customers who treat him like shit. being a retail worker is actual hell and he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy.

his coworker, mark, has been eyeing him strangely since he showed up for work this morning. Gerard glares back at him until he looks away, if he's not going to say anything then he shouldn’t be able to enjoy Gerard's side profile.

-

Frank is trying to hide from him now. if he really thinks it's going to work, he better get his head checked, Gerard is not going to let this go that easily.

Fucking someone's mouth and then not trying to fuck them is plain rude. What kind of girl does Frank take him for anyway? He's a classy woman, a little bit slutty considering he's a virgin, but classy nonetheless. fuck bitches, get money.

Or in this case: get fucked, get money.

He's going to have to get a little dirty if Frank is playing at this game. Too bad for Frank Gerard is especially good at these sorts of things.

-

After two weeks Frank is back in the basement after 'dealing with family problems." He looks rugged and like the edgy boys from nowadays who purposefully look like they've never even heard of personal hygiene.

But like, in a hot way, of course.

Steven is nagging him about his disappearance and how he could have given him some sort of warning that he was going to drop off the face of the earth.

"I thought you died or something, man." Steve grunts, acting disinterested because apparently caring about your friend's wellbeing is gay or something.

Gerard rolls his eyes, boys really are something else.

Steve awkwardly bro-pats Frank's shoulder, "I am glad you are back though. Gerard is absolute rubbish at video games and gets too damn emotional when he plays."

"I would have you know I am the best for living through my characters eyes and experiencing things I otherwise would not have had the chance to experience." Gerard waltzes in, nose in the air and hips swaying. you have to be dramatic in this life, a grand entrance is key to getting some stupid emotionally-constipated boy to get over himself and actually speak to you. "You're just mad because I accidentally killed you."

"I almost passed that level, because of you I had to start from the beginning."

"The past is the past, dear brother, no need to hold grudges. Let's all grow from our mistakes." Gerard states dramatically, god, he should really just pursue the LA actor dream. “Now I accept your apology."

Steven makes an inhuman growl of rage, people can't take jokes anymore.

Gerard shrugs and arranges himself on the couch nearest to Frank, making certain to stretch his legs as close to Frank as he can.

Frank tenses once he sees his thighs from his peripheral vision. He's never this quiet, he probably thinks he corrupted Gee's virginal aura.

Oh, sweet, dumb Frank.

"Hi, Frankie." Gerard says softly, twisting his hair around his fingers. He feels like a schoolgirl approaching her crush for the first time. It isn't very comparable to his own situation unless you were talking about some weird porno.

Frank doesn't even glance at him, just mumbles out a low hey and continues fidgeting with the joysticks on his control. Steven is very negligent if he doesn't even notice that his loud friend is suddenly the quietest man in the world. 

Gee hums, shifting his thighs, hoping to catch Frank's attention but he's not budging. he sighs loudly, "Steven, could you let me play with you?" Steven groans and pauses the game, "Gerard, you have never shown any sort of interest in video games before."

"Well maybe I want to become a professional gamer and make hopeless, nerdy boys fall in love with me." Gerard says it likes it's obvious. "As a big brother it is your duty to support my dream and help me fulfill it."

Steven stands, rubbing his hand down his face, "Fine, I'll get my extra control really quick so we don’t have to keep taking turns." He heads out, acting like he's going to be beheaded instead.

Frank is suddenly immersed in his phone, back so hunched it doesn't like natural. Gerard scoffs, "You know, considering that I'm the virgin you're pretty bad at the communicating bit."

When Frank continues ignoring him, Gerard crawls over until he's sitting next to him. "Look, I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or to have any sort of commitment, this is just for funsies and I'm not 'chaining you down' or whatever." Frank visibly calms, yeah, that definitely doesn't hurt. 

He finally looks over at Gee, small smile on his lips, "One rule: Steve doesn't find out or I get skinned alive." Gee giggles as he nods his head, "You've got yourself a deal mister." They shake hands and as they pull them apart, Frank lets the back of his hand drag against Gerard's exposed thighs. "'s cute," he says, fingering the end of his skirt. 

Gerard's breath is caught in his throat, heart hammering wildly against his ribcage, waiting for a kiss, anything. Frank is barely leaning in when Steve's starts descending the stairs. They both snap back like they've been burned, unlike Frank, Gerard is new to this and he immediately starts blushing.

'Here," Steven hands him the control, frowning when he sees the blush on Gerard's cheeks, "you alright, Gee? You're redder than a cherry." He turns towards Frank, "You have any idea what's wrong with 'im?"

Frank shakes his head, "Nah, man, your guess is as good as mine." God, Gerard hates his stupid, handsome face. Steven shrugs and heads back to his spot on the couch after instructing Gee how to turn on the control to join the game. 

Frank doesn't stop smirking the whole time he's there.

-

They're in the kitchen making breakfast for Steven one morning as a celebration for getting a better job at a new warehouse, when Frank asks about the lack of family pictures. Gerard stills, he sets the spoon he was mixing the batter for pancakes with down and he feels so weighed down by that simple question.

He glances at Frank, who's stopped slicing strawberries and ignores the way he starts becoming blurry because of the tears rising into his own eyes. Gee smiles weakly and shrugs his shoulders, "I guess we've never really been photogenic."

They stay silent until Steven comes downstairs for his surprise.

-

Frank starts coming around again and Gerard is glad he hasn't mentioned The Incident from the kitchen because no one has time for explaining feelings anyways. 

It seems they've claimed the kitchen for themselves at this point because they always end up making out in it. Gerard's up on the counter, thighs spread for Frank's body to fit in between. He's feeling particularly brave and when he feels Frank's hands start to travel up his thighs, he decides to speak up. "You could fuck me if you want."

And of course, Frank ruins the moment.

He pulls back and starts to shake his head despite the bulge in his jeans. "I'm not going to take your virginity, Gee. That's too special for someone like me to take."

Gerard rolls his eyes, "Virginity is just a made-up concept and many women have suffered for it. I don't believe in it and I find it ridiculous that you do."

"That doesn't change that you've never done this before and you never know," Frank shrugs, "maybe you'll wish that you had done it with someone else." He pauses before adding, "Besides just because you don't believe in it doesn't change that other people do and it could mean a whole lot to them."

"And what could it possibly mean to you?" He's getting a little tired of this to be honest, they could be doing much funner things.

Frank laughs, "I don't care about it but you're a kid, Gee, and my best friend's little brother. I don't think it would be a good idea." He stops laughing once it's left his mouth, he stares guiltily at the ground and rubs the back of his neck.

Gerard ignores the ache in his throat, yeah, he's young but having it said to him like that makes it worse. He should have prepared himself for some sort of feelings arising and he should have known that casual making out just wasn't in the cards for him.

That doesn't explain why he proceeds to dig himself into a bigger hole.

"That's fine, I don't even care." he waves it off like it's nothing, trying to keep the smile on his face as genuine as he can. "Now keep kissing me before Steven comes home."

He doesn't know what to think when Frank relaxes and comes as easily as he had backed off.

-

Gerard has always been determined when it comes to things he covets. Frank just so happens to be the object of his desires. 

Is he objectifying him? Possibly, yes.

He's eating a popsicle in a not so publicly decent way in the basement, waiting for the reaction to come. He feels like the sluttiest virgin in the world, his mama would be proud.

Frank is fish-gaping from where he's supposed to be playing Call of Duty or something with Steven. Gee considers them lucky that Steven usually sucks at the game and is too focused on it and his once-in-a-lifetime winning to be paying attention to his nasty brother. 

He makes sure to keep eye contact with Frank when he goes to suck on the tip of the popsicle, making sure to hollow out his cheeks and look up from under his eyelashes. He almost grins when he feels it start to melt down onto his hand, snaking around his wrist in sticky trails.

Gerard pulls off of the popsicle to chase after the sweet stickiness, dragging his tongue slowly. Once he's cleaned up all the remnants, Gee gives his melting treat one last lick before standing up and heading out of the room, winking as he goes.

-

Gee wakes up on the 9th of April to Las Mañanitas blaring from somebody's phone. He glares at the snickering children at the foot of his bed. He's the only mature one in this home, these heathens don't deserve him.

"Awaken, Sleeping Beauty, it is a new day and there is much to do!" Steven yells from the foot of the bed, grinning like a big dope and obviously enjoying inflicting this torture. "We will await you in the kitchen." He turns on his heel, dragging a distracted Frank behind him. 

He was totally checking Gee out.

Gerard throws himself back on his pillows dramatically, suddenly possessed by the spirit of a woman from the old black and white films no one but film majors care about anymore. He drags himself to the bathroom before getting himself dressed. It's when he's descending the stairs that he suddenly gets the feeling that something is not quite right.

He proceeds cautiously, keeping his steps as quiet as possible as he comes closer and closer to the kitchen. It's the silence, he realizes, that has made him so suspicious, it's alien and out of the ordinary.

There is a pink banner sticking out from the doorway and as he steps foot into the kitchen it happens. 

Old friends he has not seen in months pop out from behind the island, yelling out a big, "Surprise!" Steven breaks through the crowd with a cake in his hands and everyone starts singing Happy Birthday.

And all Gerard could do is stand there like a mannequin, cursing the tears that start building up in his eyes for some unknown reason. He manages a shaky smile, glancing at his friends so they know they are not being ignored. 

Good ol' Ray pats his arm as they tell him to blow out the candles and Pete bro-hugs him once the candles are out. There is a big clamor after that, people handing him presents and telling him it's good to see him again. He quickly becomes overwhelmed, unable to make eye contact and he realizes he's really crying. 

It's when they start asking why he hasn't been going out anymore or how he’s coping that he feels grief consume him completely.

He rushes to the bathroom, trying to calm down and block out the sounds of everyone voicing their concern over him. Gerard is splashing his face with water when someone knocks on the door.

"It's Frank, can I come in?"

Gee quickly opens the door and yanks Frank in, causing him to stumble a little over his feet and nearly brain Gerard on the sink behind them. Once he gets a good luck at Frank's face, the concern etched on it, he crashes their lips together. he doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to say a word about why he lost it in front of his friends.

He walks them backwards, sitting on the counter of the sink once he bumps into, wrapping his thighs around frank after he's settled down. Frank makes a questioning noise in his throat but just goes along with it, gripping at Gerard’s shirt, rubbing his hands at the small of his back. 

Gerard pulls back after Frank tries to get at his neck and gently pushes him back, "We've been in here for too long now, you go out and I’ll join you guys in a bit." he gives a small smile and shoos Frank out of the room, splashing more water on his face when he's out. He takes a few deep breathes, practices his smile and walks out, dragging out a, "Sorry, guys," as he closes the door behind him.

His friends smile back at him, nodding in sympathetic ways. They approach him once more, asking him how he's been, is he still working at that one store, did he like the cake, oh time has passed, hasn’t it? Ray comes by and squeezes his arm comfortingly when he sees how rigid gee is standing, god, he loved him so much. 

Jamia is blabbering on about life at uni and some people Gerard doesn't even know are nodding their heads in agreement to something he wasn't paying attention to. Pete is talking about his newest injury and everyone is talking over one another, Gerard just hears One Big Voice. 

He could only smile because it seems like any sort of social skill has left him, but he doesn’t want to be rude and stare dopily into space like some big weirdo. Just when he’s about to march out of the room, frank is standing near him, setting his hand on his shoulder in some sort of attempt to ground him. 

Ray is staring at him with those big questioning eyes of his and Gerard tries to hide the blush on his cheeks, how embarrassing. Now Ray will want to talk to him over it and that boy always gets it out of him. He turns his head as discreetly as possible, which isn’t saying much, just to make eye contact with Pete who is also staring at him like Gerard has personally wronged him.

there is no escape from the We Will Talk Later eyes.

And of all people to save him, Steven emerges from the kitchen with the news that there is food. God, this party makes no sense, who cuts the cake first and then serves food? But who is he to complain, it's managed to save his truly, beautiful ass.

-

"Frank has a girlfriend and he's trying to hide it from me." Steven says on a Sunday afternoon. Gerard starts coughing on his own spit. 

What are the chances of Frank having a girlfriend at all? He's like, not even cool and he probably doesn't even know how to read. It's best if he doesn't say that, it sounds like he cares.

Gerard keeps his cool to the best of his ability before asking as calmly as he can, "And you are certain of this because?" Crap, maybe it sounded too cold. But it shouldn't really matter, he doesn't like Frank anyway.

Steven sighs before Gee's thoughts could continue tormenting him, shaking his head like Frank's girlfriend is really that big of a deal. "They always do this, they've broken up like three times now and for some reason they always get back together." For a second Gerard thinks he's going to cry, Steven's voice has started to waver, and Gerard get even more alarmed when he starts shaking.

Then he realizes Steve has been laughing.

"What's so funny about it?" He asks, curiosity eating at him at this point. Steven stops laughing enough to say, "He's so stupid." Gerard nods his head quickly, oh yeah, he is.

Too bad Gerard is going to have to kill him now.

-

"This isn't a good idea, Gee, he could kill me with one look." Ray peers around the corner nervously, as if Frank himself will appear if someone so much as utters his name.

Gerard rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at his friend's antics. "He's not Lord Voldemort, Ray." He pauses dramatically, widening his eyes in that way that make him look he's found all of life's secrets. "But maybe."

Ray stares back at him with panic in his eyes, "Maybe what?" He comes closer when Gerard beckons him, leaning down so he cups his hands near his ear. He holds his breath as Gerard says, "He becomes more powerful every time you say his name."

He bursts into laughter when Ray recoils, scowling and pouting grumpily. "Calm down, we're just trying to see if he really has a girlfriend, we're not murdering someone." Yet.

"But he could murder me, Gee, me. I don't want to be killed, my cat would die without me." Ray says and Gerard almost feels bad for dragging him into this. Almost.

"I'll take care of your cat, don't worry. Now shut up, I could hear them." They both go silent and listen quietly, hoping to catch any sort of information from Frank and his ex's, Annie, conversation. Gerard supposes he should feel more like a creep for spying on Frank and especially more so by taking his address from Steven's phone. He didn’t even know Frank had a place to call home, he always assumed he was homeless or still living with his mother.

Frank and Annie are standing in front of his studio apartment thingy, too far from where Gerard and Ray are hiding out in the bushes on the opposite side of the street. Maybe he should have thought about that first, how the hell are you supposed to hear someone from so far away? He turns to Ray with a sheepish face, first time he goes out with a friend and he turned one of them into an involuntary stalker. 

They are truly friendship goals.

"Let's go, this isn't really working out." He ushers Ray out of the bushes, and they take off running across the parking lot of the apartments like their lives depend on it.

-

After the failed plan to be huge creeps, Ray and Gerard just go back to Gerard's house for ice cream and a movie. It's the least Gerard could do after dragging poor, little, easy manipulated Ray off to a stake out. But the idea of mourning the death of a poorly put together plan failing by himself was kind of depressing as well so maybe he’s just selfish and didn't want to be alone. 

"I'm mean." Gerard blurts out once they settle on the couch, it sounds like he's fishing for reassurance, which, yes would be nice but this is bigger than that. He looks over at Ray who's staring back with a sympathetic smile on his face, he’s so nice, Gerard loves him so much and wants him to have the whole world. "I’m sorry for dragging you into that, I love you and really like spending time with you."

"I wouldn't have gone if I didn’t want to," Ray says before he opens his arms for Gerard to cuddle into. They stay that way, with rapidly melting ice cream and a nice calm settling over them like a blanket. 

It's obvious that it has to be ruined by a stupid, greasy loser.

"Where's Steve?" says the rude person who decides it's okay to come into people's homes just because he was given a key. 

Ray flaps a hand lazily in the direction of Steven's bedroom, mumbling out a weird sound that doesn't sound like any words Gerard has ever heard before. Gerard really respects that, sometimes talking just isn't necessary. 

Stupid, rude person doesn’t move from where he's standing, Gerard could feel his stare burning into where he and Ray are watching Dracula Untold. Frank really knows how to ruin a good moment, he should get a restraining order against him, so his bad vibes don't mess up his harmonious energy. Or misalign his chakras. Or something else along those lines.

He's debating whether he should say anything because Ray is already starting to shift uncomfortably and that's not cool because Ray is a little flower and he deserves better than this. "Frank, as cool as it is to have you awkwardly hover over us, we don't like you and would like you to move out of the country." 

Frank mutters behind them before he stomps up the stairs like a child. Ray and Gerard don't even wait before he's all the way up when they burst into laughter.

-

Gerard is going to snap and murder everyone in this home besides Steven. So just Frank. 

He dared to bring her to their home like he had the right too, like it wasn’t the dumbest thing he has ever done. And the worst part is Steven isn’t acting like he cares, he’s all happy and approving of this sin that will surely damn Frank to hell where he will suffer fir eternity.

You would think it couldn’t get any worse than that, but it does, oh lord, does it get worse. Annie is so nice. She’s an angel, the sweetest human on this world and this petty anger Gerard has for her isn’t justified but he’s too petty to accept it. 

If he glares at Frank hard enough his head will pop, and he'll stay alive long enough that he'll feel the excruciating pain of his brain being torn apart. Annie left two hours ago but that's irrelevant, Frank can’t do that to him. It's like cooking an egg before the chicken who laid it.

He's not sure that made much sense, maybe it's more like getting rid of a well thought out present in front of the person who gifted it to you. Or, and this may be an exaggeration, rubbing something into someone’s face with absolutely no remorse,

When he sees Frank open his mouth to say something, Gerard raises his hand to stop him. No, he doesn’t get to do that to him. He's not someone to be walked on. 

 

-

It’s the fifth of May and its as painful as its always been. Gerard is one big hole radiating pain and he’s not sorry for it today. 

Steven tried to smile at him at the kitchen table and Gerard knows he should be working harder to get out of the headspace he's been stuck in for so long now, but he wanted to wallow in what he was feeling. He didn’t want to feel bad for mourning and he didn’t want to apologize for letting himself get swallowed by the feelings that he’s been trying so hard to push down.

He hasn’t left his bed since breakfast and he knows what he’s about to do is stupid and he shouldn’t even be thinking about it and this shouldn’t be an excuse. but he’s feeling the weakest he ever has in his life and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to allow himself this one small weakness. 

And so, he ends up by himself in the cemetery, surrounded by the alcohol he convinced the old men who usually hang out outside of the liquor store to buy him. He feels laughter rise inside of him and he's laughing hysterically in the setting sun, three graves as his only company.

-

It's late at night, or early in the morning, doesn't matter, when he returns home. He's stumbling over his own feet, giggling every time he loses his step and falls onto his knees roughly. He feels a little sick, so he lays on the porch, knocking on the door from his position on the ground. 

He opens his eyes when a shadow falls over his face, grinning up at red eyed Steven and a grim-faced Frank. "Hi."

"Fuck you." Steven spits angrily and walks away without turning back. It stings and Gerard knows he shouldn't be offended by it because he left Steve alone on the day, they need each other most but he can't help the tears in his eyes.

Frank sighs from above him and helps him up, acting as a crutch when he realizes Gerard can't keep his own balance. He leads Gerard to the basement instead of taking the stairs up to his bedroom and they both lay on a pile of blankets Frank quickly assembles on the floor. 

"Where were you?" Frank asks after Gerard has stopped sniffling. His voice is low, tired, and Gerard knows he’s messed up, that he's going to have to speak.

"Steve's and I's family died." It sounds empty and monotone to his own ears and he feels evil for not reacting emotionally to such a big statement. "It's been two years today." His voice is starting to thicken, pre-tear warning. "They were coming to visit Steven and I but they--" Gerard starts sobbing and he almost wants to laugh at how pathetic he feels.

Frank hugs him close, ignoring the way Gerard's tars start soaking his t-shirt and lets him cry. And Gerard cries harder, he's never had anyone do this for him. He wats to let it drain out of him, cleanse himself of every tear he hasn't allowed himself to shed.

They stay that way even after Gerard has stopped sobbing.

-

The gap between Gerard and Frank mends itself after that. They've come even closer than before and it's scary. Gerard dove in headfirst expecting to get dicked and look where it got him, emotionally invested and still a virgin.

Frank is much too soft. He's what dumb boys who don’t get what they want would call a prude. But not really because he's fucked around and he's far from pristine until suddenly he's the virgin Mary and never heard of sex before. It’s absolutely ridiculous and all the more fun to try and get him to break.

After the day of his stupid actions Frank had explained to him that he and Annie had been attempting to be friends and once Annie had heard about Gerard, she wanted to meet him. Apparently, she hadn’t thought of how that sort of situation would seem to Gerard and ended up sort of ruining the weird thing he and Frank had.

And Gerard being Gerard forgave Frank and his cluelessness because he’s stuck at a point where he's unable to go through a day without Frank coming into his mind. In turn, Gee apologized to Steven and a few tears may or may not have been shed. 

It's going good, life is the best it has ever been since the loss of their family and he's looking to the future with hope. Maybe he'll get a boyfriend to share his happiness with; 

-

Gerard still doesn’t leave the house often, he may have fallen into the habits of hiding himself away from the world. he's sure the public misses him but his pretty face is going to have to stay hidden away for a while longer because overcoming social anxiety is hard work. 

He's also very preoccupied with trying to get frank to give him some very needed attention, he's concerned by the amount of times he's found himself get turned on by the simplest things.

Last night, Frank patted his thigh for a second too long and Gerard had to press his legs together in the hopes that his sudden flustered demeanor wouldn’t give away that he died on the inside. The day before that he stared at Frank's hands for too long, you'd be surprised by how hot you could find someone’s hands to be.

He's not okay. The chances of himself having a terminal illness are probably high and he could be dying right at this moment. Touch deprivation is a silent killer.

Steven has a late shift, so he unknowingly helped Gerard with his plan to get some alone time with Frank. Who knows what could happen, maybe they’ll finally fuck, and Gerard could smile smugly for the rest of his life? It's not every day that you plan to make someone break and finally treat you like something other than a delicate flower.

Everything Gerard does is planned, or at least the things that matter are, so you cannot imagine his surprise when nothing comes into mind. It's as blank as a fresh sheet of paper.

For the first time in what has been a very lone time, he's about to act without thinking it through. With that in mind, he sits on Frank’s lap just a bit after he settles down onto the couch to play Fall Out 4. Frank stares up at him with furrowed eyebrows and Gerard wants to laugh because he has unconsciously placed his hands on his waist already despite his confusion.

"you're going to fuck me on the floor before Steven comes home and then marry me when I get pregnant, so I won’t be shamed for having sex before marriage." Gerard lifts himself a bit to get to Frank's zipper, expecting to be thrown off or reprimanded for his actions. He's full of pride when he comes in contact with Frank's hard dick and is trying to worm hos way into frank's boxers when he's suddenly being placed on the ground backwards.

He could feel his heart still racing when Franks body covers his own, feeling irritation spike in him when Frank only grins at his wide eyes. "Fuck you!" he shouts, punching at Frank's chest and kicking his legs. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Frank rolls his eyes and shoves Gerard’s hoodie up, raising an eyebrow when he sees that it’s the only thing Gerard's wearing. Gerard blushes and hides behind his hands, nobody has ever seen him this way before.

Frank strokes his thighs softly, the sight of his tattooed hands on his legs nearly makes Gerard come right then. Frank smirks like he knows what is going on through Gerard’s head and nudges one of Gerard’s legs up, bending it at the knee so his thighs are spread.

Gerard could feel his blush spreading to his chest and almost chokes on his spit when Frank prods his fingers against his hole. "SO pretty, baby." Frank croons seemingly fascinated with Gerard’s asshole. HE pauses when he feels the slickness from when Gerard opened himself up earlier and grins like the cat who’s got the cream, 'You’re so nasty, I love it."

Coming from Frank, that’s pretty rich but Gerard doesn’t care enough to call him out on it. He is. however, getting impatient, "You're all talk and if you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll have to go--" A sound he didn’t know he could make leaves his body when Frank stuffs three fingers in. He's about to snark off again but Frank seems to be expecting it and crooks his fingers just right and Gerard goes rigid, whimpering softly.

"I like you better when you stay quiet." Frank murmurs as he takes his dick out with his free hand, not letting up with the fingers inside Gerard. He's relentless and if Gerard wasn’t so busy focusing his energy on not coming from just his fingers, he would kick the stupid smile off his face.

Frank takes out his fingers and wraps his hand around Gerard’s hip, he lines up his cock and rubs the head against Gerard’s hole instead of pushing it in. Gerard tries to push his hips back, but Frank tightens his grip on his left hip and withdraws.

Gerard groans and actually puts in the effort to kick him anything to get a reaction, but his legs feel like jelly and Frank laughs. "Do it already!" He hisses, he's had enough of the games and he's about to snap. OR die. "I don’t think you deserve it. " Frank says calmly, doing that annoying thing where he looks really hot even though he's being an ass.

"Frank, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to castrate you."

"Aw, I love when you sweet talk me." And he finally pushes in and Gerard has never been more grateful for lube because it kind of feels really weird. He's about to voice this when Frank starts thrusting and Gerard feels like a sex toy with the way he's being fucked

Frank throws his leg into the crook of his elbow and Gerard loses it and has to bite into his arm to muffle his moans. They’re sliding across the floor with the force of the thrusts, but it doesn’t deter them from the task at hand. when frank starts hitting his prostate repeatedly, Gerard starts to scream.

Frank is grunting and cursing, and Gerard comes suddenly, clenching sporadically around Frank’s cock and trembling. Frank thrusts into him a few more time before pulling out and coming on Gerard’s stomach.

they stay there, panting and coming down from their highs before they burst into laughter. Gerard doesn’t even know what they’re laughing at, but it feels less intense to look each other in the eye and now that the tension is cut.

They clean themselves up and sprawl on the couch, lazing about while a documentary of jellyfish plays on the background because frank is the lazy sort after sex and does not move voluntarily and Gerard died. They’re dozing off when Steve comes home and appears on the foot of the stairs.

He's in a good mood and is about to say something when his eyes set on Gerard’s body and his face hardens. his eyes snap to frank and if looks could kill, frank would have died twice. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

It's fun to see Frank running away for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for so long and it was mainly because of procrastination but i hope it was decent


End file.
